


R&R

by crystalsnowflakes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalsnowflakes/pseuds/crystalsnowflakes
Summary: "Never thought about bein’ married.  Never cared enough.  But if I had to, you’d be the only person I’d want to be married to.”“This is such a bad idea.”His lips quirked up in a half smirk, “I know.”
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short one-shot…but then word vomit happened. Fluff ahead!

“No,” Yuffie snapped angrily, “Absolutely fricken _not_.” She paced in the office, her eyes flashing as she glared angrily at her _partner_.

Reno stretched languidly in the chair and brought his hands behind his head. His eyes were gleaming with amusement as he watched her pace while leering at her lengthy legs, his trademark smirk glued to his lips. “What’s gotten you so riled up, _brat_?”

She let out a guttural growl as she looked at the third individual sitting in the office, almost pleadingly, “It’s him or me. You either _fire_ him, or I quit.”

Reeve looked up tiredly from his office chair, not fully paying attention to their quarrel because if he was honest with himself, _this_ happened way more often than he would have liked. It was like they had a personal vendetta with each other, but as far as teams went, they were the best team he had. He sighed, “You know I can’t _fire_ him, Yuffie. I didn’t even hire him in the first place. He’s on loan from Rufus.”

Reno let out a chuckle at Reeve’s admission, “See brat? Now, go on and type up your resignation paper.” He waved her off dismissively.

“Now you _look_ at me, _Turk_ ,” Yuffie snarled as she grabbed him by the lapels of his suit, and Reno took the time to admire her slender neck and her cleavage, or lack thereof. She flushed red when she noticed him staring, but she was too far deep in her outburst to stop, "It's _your_ turn to do the paperwork. I will _not_ be doing the mission report _again_."

Reno glanced at the Commissioner of the WRO, his lips twisting in a sneer, "It's a WRO mission, no? I ain't WRO." But his eyes soon returned back to the lithe ninja's figure and it took all of him to not grab her face with his hands and give her a sloppy smooch, even though he knew the fallout might have been worth it.

Reeve massaged his temples, "I don't think I've ever seen you fill a Shinra mission report, Reno."

He shrugged, "Why bother? 'Lena's got it covered." He kept his gaze on her, knowing that his lack of response and engagement would drive her up the wall, knowing that the fact that she couldn’t do anything about _him_ made her blood boil.

Her eyes were smoldering with rage and he found that he couldn’t look away.

“Arghhhhhhhhhh!” Yuffie released her hold on his suit and threw one last scowl at him before she stomped out of the office.

Reno laughed smugly and called out, “See you next mission, _Yuffiekins_!” She responded with a middle finger in the air.

“You should really stop taunting her, you know,” Reeve suggested, glancing at the retreating figure of the Princess of Wutai. “She might really kill you on a mission one day and make it look like an accident.”

Reno chuckled as he pulled out his phone, “I’d like to see her try. Maybe she likes it when I taunt her,” he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Reeve held his hand out, “Don’t. I can’t even _think_ about her that way.”

“Just because _you_ don’t,” Reno grinned, “Doesn’t mean _I_ don’t.”

Reeve glared at him, protective of the youngest member of AVALANCHE, “You better not touch her. She’s barely legal.”

“And yet, still completely legal,” Reno responded gratingly as he stood up from his seat, somehow slouching the entire way. “Pizza’s here, Reevie. See ya later!”

Reeve shook his head, “You and your celebratory pizza.”

* * *

Reno whistled jovially as he slammed the rooftop door open and marched to the farthest corner of the roof, placing the extra-large meat lover pizza and the six-pack beer on the ledge. He swung his legs off the ledge and cracked open a can of beer, enjoying the sunset in the distance.

“Does that mean I’m filling out the report again?” she asked with a whine and landed in the seat next to him, her leg pressed against his.

He passed her the opened beer without her asking as he cracked open another one. Snorting, he responded, “You’re the only reason I’m workin’ for the WRO, brat.”

She took a large sip of the beer before glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. “Oh? Isn’t it because you’re bored at Shinra?” she asked teasingly, leaning her head on his shoulder as she peered into his eyes.

“No,” he grunted, opening up the pizza box and holding it in front of her. “It’s cause of your fuckin’ legs,” he admitted.

She placed her beer down beside her and grabbed a slice of steaming hot pizza hungrily, “You flatter me, Reno.”

He grabbed himself a slice before setting down the box and taking a bite. She took several large bites in a row, and wiped her chin with the back of her hands, her gaze on the setting sun.

“Don’t get my suit dirty, brat.”

She deliberately swiped the back of her hand against his pants and laughed when he glared at her, her gaze never leaving the scenery. They ate the rest of the pizza and drank the beer in a companionable silence.

When the beer and pizza were gone, so was the sunlight. 

The dim lighting on the rooftop illuminated both their faces. “We make a good team,” Yuffie finally stated, a small smile on her face.

“Yeah, we do,” Reno agreed. There was something about her smile that unsettled him.

Finally, after a few minutes, she sighed. She looked at him, a resigned sadness in them and he knew the words that she would say before she said them out loud, “I’m resigning tomorrow. I’ve been asked to return.”

They are the words they have both dreaded for years.

He stayed silent and she was not surprised. They knew that their partnership would have an end date, and now that the time was finally here, it just seemed like they hadn’t had enough time together.

“Do you…” she started gently, “Do you want an invitation to the coronation?” she asked, meekly, already knowing the answer.

He shook his head, “No.” He chuckled after a few silent moments, “You think Reeve will think you resigned because of the paperwork?”

Yuffie giggled softly, “I hope so.”

And before she could say anything else, he had lifted her in his arms and whisked her away into the darkest corner of the roof, her back pressed tightly against a rough brick wall. He kissed her hungrily and she returned them with equal fervor as his hands unbuttoned her shorts and her hands unbuckled his belt. When her underwear and khaki shorts dropped from her legs, she lifted her legs up with the grace only a ninja can possess and wrapped them around his core, pulling him close to her. His belt fell with a loud thud and without further warning, he buried himself into her firmly and was rewarded with her moaning his name breathily.

His thrusts were slow and torturous and she could only cling onto him, digging her nails in his back and shoulders as she whispered his name over and over like a mantra. His grip on her thighs tightened as he sucked on the skin of her neck ruthlessly. The rhythm changed, his body losing control as he lost himself to the feel and taste of her.

And then they fell over the edge in bliss.

His forehead rested against hers as he tried to regain control of his breathing and she looked at him, her brown doe eyes bright.

“I love you,” she whispered with a sad smile.

His arms were still bearing her weight as he stared at her with an unusually serious look. Finally, he closed his eyes and cradled her body close to his, saying the words that have always been on his mind, “Love you, Yuff.”

* * *

He walked down the rickety wooden stairs quickly and glanced backwards before standing still near the bottom of the stairs. When a few minutes had passed and he was sure no one was going to follow him, he sighed in relief and sat down at the closest stool to him, making sure to keep his toque on his head. His hair was a little too easy to recognize.

“Whiskey, neat,” he ordered from the barkeep when he got near enough.

He shivered slightly. He had forgotten how damn cold it was up north and he was glad he wasn’t in his standard Turk uniform. His ass might have frozen off otherwise.

“Were you being followed?” A voice full of mirth asked.

Reno glanced to his right and the first thing he noticed was the ridiculously large bear plush winter hat on her head and the long dark hair that escaped out from under the hat. And then those mischievously beautiful eyes that caused his heart to race just like… Reno did a double-take and blinked stupidly in surprise.

“Hi,” she said brightly, cheering with her beer, “I’m Yuffie.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he introduced himself, “Reno.”

“So…” she whispered teasingly, “ _Were_ you being followed?”

“By a jealous lover,” he quipped, “Had to run away lest she drag me in an empty room and have her way with me.” When her eyes flashed with envy and sadness for a brief second, he backtracked, “Just kiddin’. It’s my new partner at work...she’s clingy.”

And her smile was back, albeit smaller than before, “So what’s a casanova like you doing all the way up North?”

His whiskey arrived and he nodded in thanks before turning back towards the enchanting woman. “Work,” he responded, smirking, “But it’s over now. What are _you_ doing so far up?”

Her smile wavered slightly before she answered, “Running _away_ from work. Figured no one would go looking for me up here.”

“So no one’s lookin’ for you?” Reno asked, the smirk on his face growing.

“Nuh uh,” she responded, her smile turning impish, “Whaddya have in mind?”

He tilted her chin towards him confidently and pressed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

It was like the last year that they spent apart had disappeared.

For the first time since they’ve been together, he was just Reno and she was just Yuffie. He wasn’t a Turk and she wasn’t a Princess and they could do whatever the hell they want and nobody would give a damn.

“Let’s get outta here,” Reno muttered, his voice husky as he emptied his cup in one gulp and slapped down a stack of gil.

She finished her beer and stood up, dragging him out of his seat, “I’ve got a room upstairs.”

* * *

The phone rang shrilly and he had half a mind to chuck it out the window.

“Reno...answer your damn phone,” her voice was muffled underneath the blanket but she clutched her arms tighter around his core and he could barely move.

He grunted as he tried to escape her grasp, “You’re a bloody blanket hog, you know that?” Finally, he settled on dragging her deadweight around as he reached the phone on his bedside table and without looking at the Caller ID, he answered it his usual, unprofessional way, “The hell do you want? I'm still sleepin'.”

 _“Where the hell are you?”_ Reeve Tuesti’s voice boomed.

Yuffie sat up in bed, perked up by her old friend’s voice. She had half a mind to speak up but she was curious where this was going. Reeve was rarely angry with anyone, and he was angry with _Reno_. She pressed her hand against her lips to hold in her giggles.

“What’s it to you?” Reno asked, placing Reeve on speaker phone as he winked at Yuffie as he wrapped his arm tighter around her. He was riling up the old man on purpose.

Reeve could be heard huffing angrily, _“Because your_ partner _came back to the headquarters, upset that you’ve somehow managed to ditch her. This is your eighth partner, and if I have to find you another one…”_

“I’d like another one. One that’s not so useless and clingy, thanks.” Yuffie gave him a scolding look, but secretly pleased that he seemed to be having trouble finding a partner as awesome as her.

They could both imagine Reeve's frustrated look as he massaged his temples, _"I can't keep getting you a new partner if you keep running away from them, Reno. Look, if you don't want to work for the WRO anymore, I can talk to Ruf-"_

"I'm gonna take a little time off," Reno cut in suddenly, not sure why it had taken him so long to realize that Yuffie was running from her duties and they had as much time as they wanted. He had banked up a ton of R&R time over the years and if anything, it was time to use it now.

Reeve sighed loudly, _"I know you'll never admit this and I know you miss Yuff-"_

"I'm not having this conversation right now," Reno grunted, staring at Yuffie, who seemed to be enjoying the praises just fine.

 _"No,"_ Reeve interrupted forcefully, _" **You** listen to me, Reno. We are having this conversation **right now**. I know that Yuffie is one of a kind, b-"_

"Damn right I am," Yuffie cut in, her lips stretched into a pleased grin.

There was a moment of silence before Reeve spoke up, his voice uncertain, _"...Yuffie?"_

Reno rolled his eyes, because Yuffie looked like her birthday had come and she was given all the materia in the world, "Time to go now! Bye Reevie. I'll send you a nice souvenir."

_“Wait! Reno!”_

And then he promptly hung up his phone, set it on silent and threw it under the bed. He wouldn't be needing it for a few days.

* * *

He could not stop staring at her, and damn he’s tried. Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail and her features were plain enough that nobody would give a second-look, especially in her homely getup of sweatshirt and sweatpants, but those eyes were so expressive and so full of mischief that he found himself tightening his hold on her hand. Her hand gave him a small squeeze in return.

Her hairstyle was nowhere as elaborate as when she played the part of the Princess of Wutai, and Reno had seen a fair share of them, as he would secretly buy tabloid magazines just to catch a glimpse of her, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. But as he studied her profile, he realized he missed the way her short hair curved down the sides of her and framed her heart-shaped face.

“I miss your short hair,” he blurted out, his other hand cradling his warm mug of coffee. He hadn’t meant to share that little tidbit of information.

She took a sip of her coffee and Reno noted with a little bit of melancholy that she hadn’t taken a ridiculously large gulp, so large that it would dribble out her mouth and she’d have to wipe it with the back of her hand. “Yeah,” she answered, a little grimace visible on the corners of her lips. “I miss it too. But hey, princesses need to have long hair so they can throw me in a chair and torture me for hours everyday,” she said with more bitterness than he’d expected.

Just then, the waitress approached to take their order, and completely out of habit, Reno had released his hand from hers. A small flash of hurt danced across her face, but she blinked, and it was gone. She looked out the window of the little diner partly to avoid his scrutinizing gaze and placed her hand on her warm mug of coffee as he ordered for the both of them.

When the waitress had left, Yuffie looked at him with a small smile on her face, “I miss seeing you in your suit,” she said so quietly he almost didn’t hear it. Which is strange, because when they had been together, all she would do was mock how he looked in his suit, because it was always wrinkled, untucked and unbuttoned.

He shrugged, “I’ll be wearin’ it once I get back to work. Just avoidin’ unwanted attention.”

She smiled, a little sadly, “Yeah, I get it.” She sighed, “Guess that’s what I’m trying to accomplish here, too.”

He brought his gaze back to her face, and while he was thrilled that they had this time to spend with each other, he still didn’t know _why_ she was running away from home. “What happened, Yuff? You’ve been back to Wutai for a year...what happened so suddenly that you had to run?”

She waved his question away, “Let’s not talk ‘bout it. I don’t wanna bum myself out.”

He glanced out at the window. The sun was high in the sky, the weather as warm as it was ever going to be in this part of the world. “There’s somethin’ I’ve always wanted to try with you,” he said with a grin.

“Hmm?” she asked, smiling, glad that he wasn’t pushing her for an answer.

“Let’s go after breakfast.”

* * *

“I’m not sure how I let you talk me into this.” Yuffie grumbled as she shuffled towards what she had dubbed the death trap.

Reno chuckled, “You’ll be fine. You mentioned snowboarding with Strife back in the day, yeah?”

Yuffied huffed, “Yeah. Then we fell off the fricken slope and landed in a pile of snow. Thinking back, we’re lucky we survived at all. All those risks Spikey made us take with him…”

He tapped on her helmet playfully, “And now you’re a Savior of the Planet. Plus, this is a real run, so there’s no reason we’ll fall off a cliff.”

Her heart thumped as the chairlift approached behind her and scooped her up. Reno pulled down the safety bar. And her heart soared for a few moments as she felt the rush of excitement, until it plummeted, “Urk…”

“Yuffie…” Reno warned, one of his hands clutching hers, part of him debating whether to release it so he could get as far apart from her as possible.

Yuffie clenched her teeth tightly and looked desperately into the horizon to find a spot her eyes could stay on. And then she reminded herself to breathe in, and out, and in, and out.

Somehow, they managed to reach the top without Yuffie hurling her breakfast all over the slopes or on Reno. Their first run was slow, but as they made it to the bottom, Yuffie could only grin joyfully, “Let’s go again! Let’s go, go, go!”

Reno laughed, “You gonna be okay on the chairlift, brat?”

She shot him a wide smile, “Anything to feel that exhilaration again.”

* * *

Yuffie moaned pitifully as she laid down on their bed with nothing but a fluffy bathrobe. 

Every. Single. Muscle. Hurt.

They had spent the entire morning and most of the early afternoon snowboarding down the different slopes the resort had to offer and she had felt _fine_. But a warm relaxing shower later? She didn’t think she had felt this sore before, not even after Bahamut SIN, Deepground or even Sephiroth.

Reno was rubbing his wet hair with his towel as he looked at her in amusement, “You good, Yuff?”

She groaned in response. He bent down to kiss her and parted her bathrobe teasingly. She shuddered as his fingers ran up and down her sides. “I hope you realize I’m not doing any work, Reno. My muscles hurt and I’m not moving so you'd be having sex with a corpse.”

“Oh good,” he said as he lowered his body onto his, his whisper in her ear sent her body shivering, “Just the way I like it.”

She swatted him playfully, “You’re such a perv.”

In the afterglow as they laid cuddling next to each other, Yuffie couldn’t stop her mind from wandering.

Since the beginning, they had an unspoken understanding that they wouldn't be seeing anyone else so long as they were with each other. As a matter of fact, it wasn’t until that night on the rooftop that they had even confessed to each other that it was more than just sex. But the moment she had left for Wutai, she knew he didn’t belong to her anymore, and yet… all those months away, she had often wondered if he had moved on.

“Is there someone else?” she let slip all of a sudden. In retrospect, she really should have asked him that before she dragged him back to her hotel room.

Reno looked down at her and held her close. It was a question he had been expecting and there was no easy way to answer. “There were a couple months in the beginning where I tried to forget you,” he answered truthfully. “Then Rude knocked some sense in me and I’ve just been throwin’ myself into my work.” He sighed a little, “It’s always been you, brat. You and your damn legs and your damn eyes.”

She laughed in relief, “I love you too, you big, stupid turkey.”

* * *

“Whaddya think of this, Yuff?” Reno held up the souvenir he had promised Reeve, one arm over her shoulders.

Yuffie chortled as she read the label on the can, “I’d like to see his face when he opens it up.”

They joked and laughed as they approached the cashier in the gift shop, but as soon as they got near, Reno made sure to remove his arm from her shoulders. Yuffie cast a confused glance his way and made a note to ask him about that as soon as they stepped out of the shop.

Yuffie found the gleaming sun on the white snow breathtaking. Everything looked so bright and clean and festive, even when it wasn’t even close to the festive season. She dragged Reno towards a bench and sat him down as she sat down next to him, criss-crossed, looking straight at him.

She took a deep breath and asked the question that had been plaguing her for days...maybe even years, before she had left for Wutai. “Are you ashamed of me?” she asked. She had understood their secrecy when they worked together, even agreed to it because...could you imagine Reeve finding out and telling her friends? But now that they were _here_ , where they knew _nobody_ and nobody recognized them…

He turned his head towards her and frowned, “Why the hell would you ask that?”

She regretted bringing it up, but only for a moment. She knew that if she didn’t ask, didn’t get the answer, it would bother her until she burst and snapped. She shrugged involuntarily, “You keep pulling away everytime someone is near. Why do we have to hide?"

Reno had never regretted being a Turk because it was what got him out of the slums in the first place. He couldn’t imagine what his life would be otherwise and if he was honest with himself, he probably wouldn’t have lived past twenty. But being with Yuffie, it made him insecure about his place in the world because she was _royalty_ and he was _just a Turk_. He sighed, “You’re a princess, Yuff. You can’t be seen with a Turk.”

Now it was her turn to frown, “Why the hell not? Plus, you’re not in your suit and I’m in sweats and sweatpants, and let’s be honest, I don’t exactly look like a princess without my extravagant dresses and ridiculous hairdos.”

“Force of habit,” he replied, “And what do you mean ‘why the hell not’? You can’t be seen romantically involved with a _Turk_ , Yuffie. I don’t know a hell of a lot about Wutai and their traditions, but even I know that it’s n-”

“I’m getting married,” she interrupted and she felt a small bit of satisfaction at seeing him freeze as his mind tried to catch up. “Well, I mean, I will, probably within the year. Godo is lining up suitors as we speak.” 

Over the last few days spent together, she had juggled whether or not to tell him the truth because on one hand, she knew that her duties as Lady Kisaragi were inevitable. On the other hand, part of her, the tiny little part of her that still held the old Yuffie Kisaragi, still wanted to rebel against traditions and _hoped_ that he would fight for her. But she knew it would likely never happen, because while Reno would never shy away from a fight and was heroic in his own way, he was a coward when it came to matters of the heart. She was lucky he had even confessed to his feelings that night on the rooftop.

“That’s why I ran away from Wutai,” she continued. But then she added with a quieter tone, "But I'm glad I ran into you." There was an air of finality when she spoke those words.

"Fuck," he muttered, more to himself than her. It bothered Reno more than he cared to admit as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. It had only been a matter of time, really. How old was she now? Twenty-two? Twenty-three? Too fucking young to be married. "What the hell do you want me to do?" He asked, but deep down, he really wanted to ask her what the hell _could_ he do. The last time she had left, he had drank himself into a stupor for weeks until Rude had intervened and _literally_ beat some sense into him. He wasn't sure what he would do, knowing she was going to get _married_ when she left. He might burn every store with magazines that had pictures of her wedding.

She sighed, seeming resigned to the idea of a loveless marriage, "I don't think there _is_ anything you could do, Reno. But...I just wanted you to know."

* * *

Tseng rolled his shoulders tiredly, a little annoyed. His back had never felt quite the same since that run-in with the Sephiroth clones and he had to admit that he felt like he was a little too old for his job sometimes. It was a good thing that his job nowadays consisted mostly of reading security documents and mission reports with the occasional bodyguarding.

His cellphone rang suddenly and he wondered who it was that was calling so late at night, “Tseng.”

 _“Shit, Chief,”_ Reno’s voice came through. He sounded irritated.

“Reno? Reeve has been looking for you,” Tseng responded, amused. It had been a while since he had seen the redhead, since he tended to work for the WRO now that Shinra jobs were _boring_. But Reeve had called five days ago, angry at the fact that Reno had been ignoring his calls after letting him know that he was taking a leave. Tseng couldn’t remember the last time Reno took a leave voluntarily. “How can I help?”

Reno cursed and it sounded like he was pacing. Tseng felt his forehead frown because Reno _never_ paced. _“You know a shitload about your country, yeah?”_ There was a long pause, and Tseng had a feeling Reno wasn’t waiting for him to respond. That it was _killing_ Reno to gather the courage to ask the next question. _“How the hell do you stop someone from getting married?”_

Tseng blinked, because whatever question he had expected, it was not that. “Excuse me?” came his surprised response.

 _“Stopping someone from gettin’ engaged, married. You know, the stupid shit princesses have to do?”_ Reno growled angrily.

He heard from Rude that Reno had fallen off the rails briefly a year ago and that Rude had been worried. But Reno had seemed to have picked himself up shortly after that and it never occurred to Tseng that it was because Yuffie Kisaragi had quit. The idea that the boyish ninja had any sort of sway over the redheaded Turk was so inconceivable that it had never come to his mind, “Does this have to do with Lady Kisaragi?” he asked hesitantly.

 _“Do you know another fuckin’ princess, Chief?”_ he snarled fiercely.

Tseng had never heard Reno bit back at him like that, but he decided to let it go seeing that he was clearly facing an existential crisis and responded sarcastically, “Look, Reno. If you didn’t want someone to get married, all you have to do is get married to them first. But that is terrible advice, given th-"

 _“Thanks,”_ Reno muttered hurriedly before hanging up.

There was a moment of disbelief before Tseng looked at his phone in horror. Reno couldn’t possibly be thinking… He covered his forehead with his hands, wondering what he had done and he hoped and prayed that whatever trainwreck Reno was planning, it would never come back to bite him in the ass.

* * *

Yuffie noticed with amusement that Reno was unusually jittery. His hands had been in the kangaroo pocket of his sweatshirt and his legs were shaking even more than usual. “What the hell’s wrong with you?” she asked, her eyebrow raised.

It had been a couple days since their talk about her suitors, and while it had been a little awkward between the two of them for half a day, things seemed to have settled down. But he had made a very secretive call this morning and disappeared for hours on end and now he was just being unlike himself.

“Nothin’,” he muttered, his eyes glancing around.

They were sitting on the same bench from two days ago and there was no one around. He took one of his hands out and ran them through his hair before grabbing her hand in his and looked straight at her.

She loved his eyes, the way they were so intense, whether he was being serious or his usual charming self. Or when he looked at her like he wanted her...just like this very moment. It would be one of the things about him she would miss the most.

“Look, just let me finish talkin’,” Reno breathed out. 

She could tell he was nervous and she had a feeling she didn’t want to hear the rest of what came out of his mouth. She knew it was about her inevitable marriage, but she had run from Wutai to _run away from this_ , and the last thing she wanted to do was to talk about it. Because it was her life, and the notion of not only giving up her freedom, but giving up the idea of a marriage full of love made her want to give up being Empress.

“Reno,” she whispered.

“No,” Reno insisted. “You need to listen to me. And this is such a bad fuckin’ idea, and we’d be living halfway across the world anyways,” he continued. “But I don’t want to lose you. And I’m not ready to let go of you. I love you, Yuff.”

He heard Yuffie’s sharp, shocked intake of breath.

He kneeled one knee in the snow, and hissed briefly at the uncomfortable wet, coldness and pulled out his other hand to reveal a ring box. “Never thought about bein’ married. Never cared enough. But if I had to, you’d be the only person I’d want to be married to.”

He popped the box opened and it was a beautifully plain silver ring with a decently-sized diamond.

Her lips quivered and she felt her eyes fill with tears and it was only at that moment that she understood _how much_ he loved her. She somehow managed to let out a laugh and a sob at the same time when she finally managed to respond, “This is such a bad idea.”

His lips quirked up in a half smirk, “I know.”

She loved how ruggedly handsome he was, and the idea that _he_ would be the person she married made her heart flutter. Did she really care whether Wutai or Godo disapproved? Wasn’t this her life too? Shouldn’t she be happy? It was one thing to marry a suitor when nobody had wanted to marry her, but here was Reno, someone she _loved_ , someone who could match her blow for blow, someone who could keep up with her, on his knees. Wasn’t it time she stopped letting her father dictate her life?

Finally, she let out a smile as she stood up from the bench and jumped into his arms, knocking him flat on his back. “You’ll let me stay at your place if I get exiled, right?” she asked, partly joking, but somewhat serious because she wasn’t sure how her father would react.

“I hope you get exiled,” Reno answered smugly.

“You’re such a jerk,” she whacked him over the head playfully before grabbing him by the face and kissing him as hard as she could.

Maybe they would only see each other twice a year and maybe they would not be living on the same continent.

But they would figure out things in due time, damning the consequences in the process.

* * *

Reeve opened up the parcel that Cloud had delivered earlier today with scepticism, now that everyone had gone home and the office was practically empty. He wasn’t sure what Reno’s “souvenir” from his R&R would contain, and part of him expected a glitter bomb or a C4. He wasn’t sure which one he’d prefer.

He pulled out the light circular can out of the box and burst out laughing when he read the label.

_Can of Air from Icicle Inn._

“What a waste of money,” he chuckled as he pulled out a small envelope from the bottom of the box. He pulled out the photo from the envelope and had to squint to take a closer look.

The snowy slopes in the background told him that Reno was still at Icicle Inn and the sun setting caused hues of yellow, orange and red to blanket the sky. Reno had his hair pulled in a neat ponytail, his usual goggles missing from his forehead and he was in his standard Turk uniform. It looked like it had been freshly pressed because he didn’t think he’d ever seen such a crisp suit on him for years. Reeve noted the look of absolute _adoration_ on Reno’s face. The woman had her dark hair in a messy bun and she was wearing a beautiful but plain wedding dress and Reeve wondered briefly how she was still alive, wearing so little up north. Her eyes were bright and gleeful and that familiar grin…

He felt his stomach drop.

“ ** _YUFFIE?!_** ”

* * *

For the first time since they’ve been together, even though he was still a Turk and she was still a Princess, they did whatever the hell they wanted and didn’t give a damn about anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, at this point, I'm just writing Reffie fics in hopes of persuading some of you to do the same. The Reffie fandom is too small! :(
> 
> Comments or reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
